There's another Town Outside of Town, and it ROCKS
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: Jack and Sally find another town outside of Halloween Town, this one filled with monsters, one of them being the Jersey Devil. Jersey Devil shows them around town, and teaches them a valuable lesson as well... Done to Why Should I Worry by Billy Joel, w


Disclaimer: HEY! It's another one!  
  
Jack and Sally took a quick look around the wooded place. It was an annex to the forest, much like the Holiday trees. This place was matted with moss and different types of grass. An assortment of creatures, some Earthly, some not, all crawled around, straightening out weed patches, making sleeping nests from mosses, like a nest of bees.  
  
In fact, many of the monsters looked like they belonged in Halloween. Several wovles, overgrown bats and ravens, vultures with raggidy feathers, black cats...  
  
"Look at this place, Sally," Jack marveled.  
  
"It's amazing!" She gasped.  
  
"It's home."  
  
Jack and Sally turned to see what had adressed them. They weren't scared; after the whole 'Leaving the Video Tape' incident, they weren't as easily shocked as they used to be anymore. This thing stood 9 feet tall, taller than Jack. He had the head and neck of a horse, peachish-tan in color. His body was thin and skinny, and his ribs were very pronounced under his skin. He had tiny front paws that weren't used for walking; he walked on his long, muscily back legs. His feet were incredibley tiny, cloven hooves. Humungous dragon wings grew gracefully out of his back, which accentuated his long, wispy devil-tipped tail.  
  
"Hello there," Jack calmy waved to the tall creature. "Who are you?"  
  
"Jersey. Jersey Devil. And you are Jack Skellington, I presume?" Jersey Devil bowed his head respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you, sir."  
  
"No problem, Jersey," Jack patted Jersey Devil's nose. "It's nice to meet you, too."  
  
"And may I ask, who are you, Ma'am?" Jersey pointed his nose in Sally's direction.  
  
"Sally. Nice to meet you, Jersey." Sally crossed her hands in front of her, politely nodding her head.  
  
"Where did you come from, Jersey? I've never seen you before." Jack waved his hand in the direction of the other animals. "Or anyone else here, for that matter."  
  
"We haven't been here that long, 5 decades or so," Jersey said. "That's probably why you don't know us. We're dream monsters, things from nightmares. Been collecting over time."  
  
"Nightmare Monsters, interresting," Jack mumbled to himself. "I wonder, though. Why haven't any of you visited Halloween Town?"  
  
"Well, we've got our own civilization going on here," Jersey answered. "Follow me."  
  
Jersey lead Jack and Sally past a few animals and through a wall of vines, and into.....  
  
A CITY! Jersey, Jack, and Sally stood on a bluff above a section of forest which grew inside of a crater. The city was composed of buildings carved into enormous trees! Thousands of monsters roamed the streets, pulling donkeys or oxen behind them.  
  
"We've got our own Halloween Town here, basically," Jersey boasted. "It covers most of the forest, but we're not too worried about making it any bigger. Our houses just keep growing, you know."  
  
"THIS IS AMAZING!" Jack screamed. Sally was struck by amazement.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty sweet," Jersey Devil nodded. "And believe me, you get used to this place, and you can't live anywhere else. There's a rythmn, a beat to it. Master that rythmn, and you can rule this place!"  
  
Jersey touched Jack's shoulder with his muzzle. "Hop on my back, I'll show you."  
  
Jack mounted Jersey Devil like he would a horse. Sally joined him, clutching Jack's shoulders.  
  
"HANG ON!" Jersey spread his wings, which seemed to have a wingspan of 30 feet tip to tip, and jumped into the air, gliding down to the city. "AWOOOOOOOOOO-WOOOO!"  
  
Jersey Devil: One minute I'm in Central Park  
  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
  
(Jersey Devil lands on a street, walking to the rythmn of the song.)  
  
From the Bow'ry to St Marks  
  
There's a syncopated beat  
All creatures: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
  
Jersey Devil: I'm streetwise  
  
I can improvise  
  
(Jersey Devil quickly spears an apple hanging from a tree with his tail. He chomps it down and swallows it before he sings the next line.)  
  
All creatures: Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
  
Jersey Devil: I'm streetsmart  
  
I've got New York City heart  
(Jersey Devil jumps on top of a cart, which is being pulled by eight galloping horses, so it's going as fast as a slow-moving car.)  
  
Why should I worry?  
  
Why should I care?  
  
I may not have a dime  
  
(Jersey Devil hurriedly jumps off, flapping his wings and making Jack call out in excitement.)  
  
But I got street savoire faire  
  
Why should I worry?  
  
Why should I care?  
  
It's just bebopulation  
  
And I got street saviore faire  
(Jersey Devil is running at full speed down a roadway, which has since been converted (by him) into an airstrip.)  
The rhythm of the city  
  
Boy, once you get it down  
  
Then you can own this town  
  
(Jersey Devil and Company come to another bluff that drops off suddenly.)  
  
You can wear the crown  
  
(Jersey takes to the air. In all of the excitement, Jack and Sally fall off, but they land on there feet and chase after Jersey Devil, who is leaving them behind from the air.)  
  
Why should I worry?  
  
Tell me, Why should I care?  
  
I say, I may not have a dime  
  
Oh, But I got street savoire faire  
  
Why should I worry?  
  
Why should I care?  
  
It's just dowopulation  
  
And I got street saviore faire  
(Jersey Devil lands.)  
A pack of black, female wolves: Ev'rything goes  
  
Ev'rything fits  
  
Jersey Devil: They love me at the Chelsea  
  
They adore me at the Ritz  
(Jack and Sally are barely keeping up, but they soon rejoin him at his side.)  
  
Why should I worry?  
  
Why should I care?  
  
And even when I cross that line  
  
I got street savoire faire  
(Jersey Devil is now leading a bunch of townspeople in a march down a wide street. Jack is on one side of him; Sally is on the opposite side. They start marching along with Jersey; Sally is really getting into it. She starts swinging her hips to the beat. Jack takes a little longer to get in the groove, but he soon starts marching as well.)  
  
Everyone: Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo  
  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo  
  
Jack and Sally join in: Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo  
  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo  
  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo  
  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo.....  
  
"HA-HAAA!" Sally cheered as the crowd disipated.  
  
"That was fun!" Jack laughed.  
  
"See?" Jersey Devil explained. "Own town has an inner music! Each one does! You grow into, you are born with, and you LIVE that rythmn!"  
  
"And it's different everywhere," Jack assumed.  
  
"And for everyone!" Sally raised her hands to the heavens, letting excitement take her over.  
  
"And that's why we can't leave quite yet," Jersey closed his eyes. "No one's quite ready to leave the city yet... They just wouldn't be able to handle it. Let us stay for a little while, let us really get things under control. We might think about a visit in a few millenia or so."  
  
For Jack, a millenia was only a while, and he agreed to meet Jersey again in time.  
  
"I wish I could visit, but the townspeople wouldn't react well," Jersey lamented as Jack and Sally made the hike back home. "I recall a certain year where a society was introduced to something they could not handle."  
  
Sally nudged Jack knowingly. "He's right."  
  
Jack blushed. "Well, um... We should be going. People will expect we're coming back with another holiday if we're gone this long."  
  
"Not with me, there not," Sally smirked.  
  
Add your own ending comment here.  
  
DONE! 


End file.
